


Запертые комнаты

by cardamon



Series: расследования инспектора Рувье [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Death Note AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardamon/pseuds/cardamon





	Запертые комнаты

Квилшу Вамми, известному изобретателю, путешественнику и филантропу, снился кошмар. В этом кошмаре он только-только собрался освежить пересохшее горло свежезаваренным чаем, как вдруг в открытое окно влетела стая пчел, и жадно набросилась на чай и сахарницу. Жужжание насыщающихся насекомых становилось все громче и противнее, пока, наконец, не превратилось в телефонный звонок.  
Квилш открыл глаза, и с отвращением посмотрел на телефон. Все-таки, должны быть какие-то законы против того, чтобы звонить людям в восемь утра на следующий день после того, как они совершили перелет из Мельбурна в Лондон. Хотя бы этические.  
Хотя с каждой секундой четвертование выглядело все более привлекательным.  
Застонав, Квилш сбросил с головы подушку, которой пытался отгородиться от жестокого мира, и потянулся за телефонной трубкой.  
\- Привет, Квилш. Ты мне нужен. Срочно, - услышал он знакомый голос. - В идеале было бы неплохо, чтобы ты уже выехал в участок.  
\- Привет, Роджер, - вздохнув, Квилш отбросил в сторону одеяло. - Какая муха тебя укусила?  
Он вспомнил свой сон, и поморщился. Сны, связанные с реальностью, ему не нравились. В них чувствовалось что-то нездоровое, они намекали на тревогу о будущем, сожаления о прошлом, и, в конце концов, на приход старости.  
Квилш не хотел чувствовать себя стариком.  
\- Приезжай немедленно, - повторил Роджер. Квилш услышал, как тот, отвернувшись в сторону, сказал кому-то: - С этим я разберусь. Где он? Что значит - только что был здесь? А если опять выстрелит?..  
В телефонной трубке раздались короткие гудки.  
\- О да, мистер Холмс, я уже еду! - язвительно произнес Квилш, и, поднявшись с постели, принялся неторопливо одеваться.  
Он почти не сомневался, что его старый товарищ – старший инспектор полиции Роджер Рувье, - хочет получить очередную техническую консультацию. Такое уже бывало - иногда преступники использовали для своих целей весьма хитроумные приспособления, не понимая, что уникальные поделки выдают их куда быстрее, чем купленный в обычном супермаркете нож.

Квилш прибыл в участок только к десяти часам. Отмечая пропуск у констебля Хейгетса, он полюбопытствовал:  
\- Котенка завели, да?  
\- А?  
Констебль, как и ожидалось, уставился на Квилша непонимающим взглядом.  
\- У вас такой вид, как будто вам всю ночь не давали спать, а на руках видны свежие царапины, - пояснил Квилш, немножко гордясь своими дедуктивными способностями.  
Но Хейгетс медленно покачал головой.  
\- Это не котенок, сэр. Нет, это совсем не котенок!  
\- Э... Понятно, - пробормотал Квилш, ничего, на самом деле, не поняв, но тут по лестнице спустился инспектор Рувье собственной персоной, и избавил Квилша от гадания.  
\- А ты не торопился, - укоризненно сказал Роджер по дороге в свой кабинет. - Я позвонил тебе два часа назад. За это время ты мог легко добраться до Рединга...  
\- Если бы был стрекозой или еще какой-нибудь тварью с крыльями и шестью ногами. Или если бы на такси можно было прицепить полицейскую мигалку, - буркнул Квилш. - Ты знаешь, какие в это время пробки?  
\- Такие же, как и в любое другое, - ответил Роджер, вытащив из кармана связку ключей.  
\- С каких это пор ты запираешь свой кабинет? - удивился Квилш. Потом он вспомнил услышанную в телефонной трубке фразу - "а если опять выстрелит?", - и сделал вывод, что на этот раз неведомому преступнику удалось придумать что-то по-настоящему интересное.  
\- Вчера, в пять часов вечера, к нам поступил необычный звонок, - тихо сказал Роджер. Открыв дверь, он заглянул в кабинет, потом поманил Квилша пальцем, и отошел на несколько шагов. - Звонил ребенок. Он сказал дежурному, что пришел домой, и обнаружил, что его родители и братья убиты.  
\- О господи, - не удержался Квилш.  
Роджер мрачно кивнул.  
\- Так оно и было, - сказал он.- Кто-то убил всю семью - за исключением мальчика, который провел день в библиотеке, и вернулся, чтобы найти четыре трупа. Отец, мать, и два сводных брата. Все умерли, отравившись газом.  
\- Но ты сказал, что они были убиты?  
\- Все четверо сидели в гостиной, и обедали. На первое был суп - с довольно большой, хоть и не смертельной, дозой снотворного.  
\- Да уж, странная приправа, - хмыкнул Квилш.  
\- Согласен, вряд ли снотворное добавили, чтобы улучшить вкус. Разве что леди была такой плохой поварихой, что есть ее варево можно было только во сне, - криво улыбнулся Роджер. - Но у меня есть другое объяснение. У газового камина были полностью отвернуты вентили. Снотворное было нужно лишь для того, чтобы жертвы не убежали, почувствовав запах газа. Но этого убийце было недостаточно. Он подстраховался, и запер всех четверых. Однако по какой-то причине он не учел, что один ребенок отсутствует.  
\- Сколько же лет бедняге? - спросил Квилш.  
\- Он сказал, что восемь. Квилш, мне нужна твоя помощь. Ты ведь занимаешься благотворительностью, и все время имеешь дело с сиротами, правильно? Знаешь, в таких случаях нужно делать?  
\- Ну, я, конечно, приложу все усилия, чтобы бедный малыш попал в хорошие руки, прошел обследование у психотерапевта и получил нужное лечение, но для этого есть специальные службы, - сказал Квилш, все еще не понимая, что нужно Роджеру. - И это вполне могло бы подождать до понедельника. Все равно раньше мне ни с кем не связаться.  
\- Плевать я хотел на психотерапевтов! - вдруг взорвался Роджер, но тут же нервно оглянулся на дверь кабинета и понизил голос. - Если кому-то тут и нужен психотерапевт, так это мне. Или констеблю Хейгетсу. Мы со вчерашнего вечера возимся с маленьким мерзавцем.  
\- Роджер! – шокировано воскликнул Квилш.  
\- Кто-то, черт возьми, убил четверых человек. Среди бела дня, - мрачно сказал Роджер. – Но почему-то упустил этого мальчишку. И я не хочу, чтобы социальные дамы или скорбящие родственники наложили на него лапу прежде, чем я узнаю, в чем тут дело. Мне нужно, чтобы ты разговорил его. Не может быть, чтобы он ничего не знал. Такие негодники всегда что-нибудь знают, потому что всегда везде суют свой нос. Возьми его в оборот, Квилш. Разговори.  
\- Роджер, ты сейчас мне пытаешься объяснить, как себя вести с восьмилетним сиротой, который вчера нашел своих родителей мертвыми? Или я чего-то не понимаю? - осторожно поинтересовался Квилш.  
Роджер хмуро на него посмотрел, немного подумал, и сказал:  
\- Ты должен знать еще кое-что. Дверь в гостиную была закрыта не снаружи, а изнутри. На ключ. Подумай над этим, Квилш.  
Подумать Квилш не успел - за дверью что-то упало, и Роджер, с несвойственной ему прежде прытью, бросился в кабинет.  
Первое, что увидел Квилш, войдя следом - лежащий на полу плакат "Семейство перепончатокрылых насекомых". Этот огромный плакат вот уже несколько лет был неотъемлемой принадлежностью кабинета старшего инспектора Рувье. Роджер отказывался снимать его даже во время министерских проверок, утверждая, что правительству следовало бы поучиться координировать свои действия у пчел или, хотя бы, орехотворок.  
Плакат вдруг зашевелился, и медленно пополз к дивану.  
Квилш бросил взгляд на Роджера, понял, что в следующую секунду произойдет что-то жуткое - что-то такое, из-за чего его старый друг лишится всякой надежды на прибавку к пенсии, - и решительно присел на корточки возле плаката.  
\- Привет, - сказал он. - Тебе интересны насекомые, да? Ты просто хотел получше рассмотреть, что там нарисовано, верно?  
Плакат замер, а потом из-под него высунулась растрепанная черноволосая голова.  
\- Там изображены насекомые из отряда гименоптера, - сказал ребенок, не совсем правильно произнеся латинское название. - Я еще вчера видел. Я думал, может, за плакатом спрятан сейф или одностороннее зеркало, чтобы следить за подозреваемыми.  
\- Понятно. Но я не думаю, что Роджер... что инспектор Рувье стал бы прятать сейф или зеркало за плакатом, прикрепленным к стене двумя десятками кнопок, - серьезно сказал Квилш. - Ему пришлось бы тратить слишком много времени на то, чтобы выдергивать их, и втыкать обратно.  
\- Люди часто бывают идиотами, - сообщил Квилшу мальчик, и вылез из-под плаката.  
Роджер пробормотал что-то невразумительное, поднял плакат, и, свернув его в трубку, закинул на шкаф.  
\- Квилш, почему бы вам не сходить позавтракать? - вкрадчиво предложил он. - А я, наконец, смогу заняться своей работой.  
\- Хорошая идея, - с напускной бодростью согласился Квилш. Он вдруг сообразил, что до сих пор не знает имени ребенка, и, обернувшись к нему, представился: - Меня зовут мистер Вамми. Думаю, что мы с тобой проведем немного времени вместе, прежде чем решим, как быть дальше. А как твое имя?  
\- Эл, - коротко сказал ребенок.  
\- Эл? Это сокращенное от "Элия", или от "Элджернон"? - уточнил Квилш. Он услышал, как Роджер негромко хмыкнул, но не обратил на это внимания.  
Контакт - вот что важно, когда имеешь дело с детьми, напомнил он себе. Интересуйся теми вещами, которые для них важны, а что может быть важнее для ребенка, чем попытка осознать, кто он такой?  
\- Эл - это Эл, - сухо произнес ребенок, и, взяв со стола ручку, нарисовал на листке бумаги одну-единственную букву.  
Квилш покосился на Роджера.  
Тот почему-то выглядел до отвращения довольным. Как ненавистник собак, которому престарелая родственница подкинула на передержку своего наглого и шкодливого пса, и который, в конце концов, нашел способ избавиться от него, не вызвав подозрений.  
\- Выйдем на минутку, - сказал он Квилшу, и, прикрыв за собой дверь, тихо объяснил: - Он действительно так себя называет. Л, и все. Даже не пробуй обращаться к нему по-другому.  
\- А на самом деле? Как его звать?  
\- Мы не уверены.  
\- Что? Как это может быть?  
Тяжело вздохнув, Роджер посмотрел Квилшу в глаза:  
\- Мы так полагаем, что это... этот ребенок - сын миссис Уотерсон от первого брака. Двое других мальчиков - дети ее мужа, овдовевшего три года назад. Первая жена мистера Уотерсона погибла в автокатастрофе. Про первого мужа миссис Уотерсон ничего не известно. Собственно, я почти не сомневаюсь, что его никогда не было, а Л - результат случайной связи. Он записан под девичьей фамилией матери - Лоулайт. Л. Лоулайт, без расшифровки того, что означает "Л". Но вот еще одна странность, Квилш - мы не обнаружили ни свидетельства о рождении, ни каких-то других серьезных документов. Читательский билет из детской библиотеки, еще пара бумажек подобной ценности - и все. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему мне нужна твоя помощь? Ты умеешь говорить с детьми, не испытывая желания свернуть им шею. И если кто-то может докопаться, что известно этому засранцу, то это только ты. К тому же, ты достаточно влиятелен, чтобы заставить социальные службы притормозить, и не вмешиваться в это дело. Я и так нарушил все мыслимые правила, не отдав им ребенка еще вчера. И, черт возьми, мы с констеблем развлекали его целую ночь!  
Роджер покачал головой.  
\- Мы водили его в тир, показывали ему кой-какие вещдоки... Знаешь, у меня такое чувство, что он воспринял все это, как приключение.  
\- Иногда люди не сразу понимают, чего лишились. Тем более, дети, - сказал Квилш. - Может, для Л момент осознания еще не наступил. А может, он действительно думает, что это приключение, а потом, как в фильмах, его мать, приемный отец и братья опять будут живы.  
\- В любом случае, я чувствую, что здесь что-то не так, - Роджер, сняв очки, устало потер глаза, и только теперь Квилш понял, насколько он вымотан. - Если я не найду ничего нового, на меня будут давить, чтобы я признал это самоубийством. Дверь, запертая изнутри, снотворное, газ... Понимаешь? Но я могу поставить свою коллекцию африканских ос против кухонных тараканов, что эти люди были убиты.

С одной стороны, Квилш был согласен с Роджером, что для того, чтобы поймать убийцу четверых человек, можно применить не совсем законные методы. С другой - он не видел причины, по которой эти методы непременно должны быть неприятными.  
\- Нам, пожалуйста, черный кофе, - сказал он официантке, - сэндвич с сыром, и кока-колу.  
Л поерзал на стуле, и мечтательно посмотрел на витрину, где были выставлены разнообразные пирожные.  
\- Мистер Вамми, а вы пробовали вон те штуки?  
\- Эклеры? Когда-то мне они нравились, - признался Квилш. Запах свежей выпечки вдруг напомнил ему весну, маленькое кафе с вынесенными на улицу столиками, девушку в ошеломительно короткой юбке и с взбитыми в бабетту белокурыми волосами... Как же ее звали? Квилш не мог вспомнить даже приблизительно. Зато он помнил крупинки сахара на губах девушки и ванильный вкус ее поцелуя.  
\- Выбери, что хочешь, - сказал он, кивнув в сторону выложенных пирожных.  
\- И вы закажете то, что я выбрал? - уточнил Л. - Точно-точно?  
\- Абсолютно точно, - серьезно сказал Квилш. - Мы ведь пришли сюда позавтракать, а на завтрак обязательно нужно есть то, что нравится. От этого зависит настроение на весь день. Поэтому будь внимателен, и хорошенько обдумай, что ты закажешь.  
То ли Л умел принимать решения в десятки раз быстрее обычного ребенка, то ли - скорее всего, - ему безоговорочно нравилось все, что он видел в витрине, но не успел Квилш договорить, как мальчишка принялся быстро перечислять десерты.  
\- ... и вот это, с цукатами, - показал он пальцем. Потом еще раз окинул взглядом всю витрину, словно проверяя, не упустил ли он что-то важное, и выжидательно посмотрел на Квилша.  
\- Больше никаких пожеланий? - переспросил Квилш, подзывая официантку.  
Л покачал головой.  
Он слегка расслабился, и Квилш поздравил себя с маленькой победой. Он подозревал - нет, был стопроцентно уверен, - что за последние сутки Л не так уж часто предоставлялась возможность выбора и самостоятельных действий. Конечно, полицейские обращались с ним гораздо бережнее и сочувственнее, чем вели бы себя с совершеннолетним свидетелем, но все же Л неожиданно для себя оказался в ситуации, в которой взрослые распоряжались им по своему усмотрению, не учитывая при этом ни его мнение, ни его желания.  
Квилш все еще размышлял над тем, как можно использовать образовавшееся между ним и Л хрупкое доверие, когда тот заговорил.  
\- Мама тоже говорила, что завтрак очень важен, - невнятно сказал он, с невероятной скоростью уничтожая эклеры. - Только она всегда делала на завтрак оладьи из кабачков. Или овсянку.  
Он вдруг посмотрел на Квилша, и тихо сказал:  
\- Может, она на самом деле ненавидела кабачки так же, как я? И поэтому у нее было плохое настроение?  
\- Может быть, - дипломатично согласился Квилш. - А давно у мамы было плохое настроение? - спросил он, вдруг почувствовав острый приступ жалости к этому тощему нескладному созданию с огромными печальными глазами. "Надеюсь, что у него найдутся какие-нибудь родственники", - подумал он. - "В приюте или чужой семье ему придется нелегко. Слишком уж он отличается от других детей..."  
Л наморщил лоб, вспоминая:  
\- Давно. Может, несколько месяцев. Или даже больше. Она даже плакала несколько раз, когда думала, что никто не видит.  
Он по-взрослому вздохнул, и пробормотал:  
\- Это ведь не из-за кабачков на самом деле, пусть они и противные, правда?  
\- Может, у тебя есть какие-то догадки, из-за чего? - спросил Квилш.  
Но Л только покачал головой, и вновь принялся за пирожные.

С Роджером Квилш смог встретиться только в три часа дня, и к этому времени настроение у него было хуже некуда.  
\- Чертовы старые вешалки, - выругался Квилш, благодарно принимая из рук Роджера стаканчик кофе.  
\- Особый полицейский рецепт, а? - добавил он, сделав глоток коричневой жидкости с кисло-горелым привкусом. - Что вы туда добавляете?  
\- Выбитые зубы невинных свидетелей, - сказал Роджер. - Мы измельчаем их дубинками по полнолуниям - только так можно добиться этого непередаваемого привкуса желчи.  
\- Когда-нибудь, - объявил Квилш, - я напишу труд по сравнительному анализу полицейского кофе и той желтенькой водички, которую выдают за чай социальные работники.  
\- По крайней мере, ты можешь похвастаться каким-то успехом, - сказал Роджер, намекая на отсутствие Л.  
\- Да, я договорился с одной леди, что она устроит мальчика в хороший семейный приют, и при этом разрешит тебе поговорить с ним - если это потребуется для расследования. Но знал бы ты, чего мне это стоило! - Квилш покачал головой. - И я все еще не уверен, что это правильное решение. Вы нашли каких-нибудь родственников?  
\- Мы узнали, что у мистера Уотерсона существовал брат, - мрачно сообщил Роджер. - Но он уехал в Штаты еще десять лет назад, и я здорово сомневаюсь, что он захочет позаботиться о сыне второй жены своего брата. У миссис Уотерсон никаких родственников не обнаружено. Родители умерли, о каких-либо других родственниках ничего не известно. Дело усложняется тем, что миссис Уотерсон большую часть взрослой жизни провела за границей.  
\- Вот как? Это многое объясняет, - сказал Квилш, вспомнив о неанглийской внешности ребенка. - Но это также означает, что нечего и пытаться разыскать родственников со стороны отца Л.  
\- Мы и не пытались. Миссис Уотерсон - тогда еще мисс Лоулайт, - работала медицинской сестрой в Индонезии и Кении. Там она могла связаться с кем угодно - с таким же волонтером, или с кем-то из местных, да с кем угодно. И если не произойдет чуда, мы никогда не узнаем, кто это был. Так что версию о том, что отец Л как-то причастен к смерти семьи Уотерсонов, мы пока рассматривать не будем.  
\- И когда же она успела приехать в Англию и выйти замуж?  
\- Чуть больше года назад, - сказал Роджер.  
\- Наверное, ей не так-то просто оказалось привыкнуть к здешней жизни, - задумчиво произнес Квилш.  
\- Насколько я понимаю, это не просто предположение?  
\- Л говорил, что в последние несколько месяцев она была в плохом настроении, и иногда плакала, когда думала, что ее никто не видит. Если принять это во внимание, то все становится очень похожим на самоубийство. А что касается мужа и детей... Сам знаешь, люди, находящиеся в депрессии, частенько прихватывают с собой на тот свет своих близких.  
\- Все правильно, - кивнул Роджер. - Это у самоубийц такой вариант заботы. Мол, мир - дерьмо, но они спасают от этого дерьма тех, кого любят. Разорившиеся мужья убивают жен, матери - детей, чтобы, значит, тем не пришлось барахтаться в этой жизни самостоятельно. То есть, делать то, что у самоубийц так и не получилось. Но почему тогда наша леди, "позаботившись" о муже и приемных детях, оставила в живых родного сына? А? Почему она дала ему спокойно уйти - в библиотеку, или куда там он ходил? Что-то тут не так, ты не находишь? Она не могла не знать, что именно он найдет тела - и что же, ей было настолько на это наплевать? В общем, - Роджер тяжело поднялся из-за стола, и снял с вешалки пальто, - у нас тут куча вопросов. И только одна зацепка. Мы нашли приятельницу миссис Уотерсон. Ты едешь?

Приятельница миссис Уотерсон - мисс Фостер, - встретила Квилша и Роджера в чистенькой гостиной, наполненной признаками скорого отъезда. Нигде не было ни пылинки, но не было и фотокарточек, безделушек, всяких бесполезных штучек, которым женщины обычно помечают свою территорию.  
Сама мисс Фостер тоже выглядела чистенькой и готовой в любую секунду пуститься в путь.  
\- Господи, бедная Клара! - воскликнула она. - Не могу в это поверить! Это какая-то ошибка, уверяю вас. Клара никогда бы не сделала ничего подобного.  
\- Она была религиозна? - поинтересовался Роджер.  
\- Нет, я бы так не сказала. Она была... очень деятельной, вот подходящее слово. Она всегда знала, как поступать, знала, что и когда нужно делать. Вы понимаете специфику нашей работы? Это не шикарные больницы в Лондоне, это палатка или хижина, часто нет самого необходимого, и иногда чувствуешь себя отброшенной на несколько сотен лет назад в прошлое. Но Клара всегда находила для себя занятие.  
\- У нее ведь был маленький ребенок? - спросил Роджер. - Сложно, наверное, воспитывать детей в таких условиях.  
\- Ну, я бы, наверное, никогда бы на это не решилась, - согласилась мисс Фостер. - Но Клара как-то справлялась. К тому же, это был такой тихий мальчик. Я помню, что он все время возился с книгами, хотя их у нас было раз, два, и обчелся. Только буквари для местных, и медицинские справочники. Конечно, читать он вряд ли умел, но там были и картинки.  
\- Значит, в то время она не чувствовала себя несчастной?  
\- Конечно, нет! - воскликнула мисс Фостер. - Она знала, каким важным делом мы занимаемся, и в чем наш долг. Она всегда чувствовала себя важной, востребованной...  
\- Но, возможно, все изменилось, после того, как она вышла замуж? Ваша подруга привыкла быть в центре внимания, привыкла к власти, к тому, что все ее распоряжения выполняются, и вдруг обнаружила себя в роли незначительной домохозяйки... Она могла скучать по прежним занятиям.  
Мисс Фостер посмотрела на Роджера с искренним удивлением.  
\- Но Клара не собиралась бросать работу, - возразила она. - Мы должны были улететь в Кению на следующей неделе. Ее муж был агрономом, а такие люди всегда нужны.  
\- А дети?  
\- Они могли бы посещать школу при христианской миссии, - объяснила мисс Фостер. - Согласитесь, что это лучше, чем подвергаться соблазнам в Лондоне.  
Она посмотрела на стоявший в углу комнаты чемодан, и добавила:  
\- Клара никогда бы не совершила самоубийство. Она была так рада вернуться к своему делу!

\- Какой кошмар, - пробормотал Роджер, когда они покинули дом мисс Фостер, - как ты с ними общаешься, Квилш? Если бы мне пришлось выслушивать таких особ чаще, чем раз в полгода, я бы переквалифицировался бы из копов в маньяки.  
\- Я просто никогда не прислушиваюсь к тому, что они говорят, - меланхолично ответил Квилш. - Ты ведь сам сказал - эти люди хотят власти и хотят чувствовать себя значительными. Хотят иметь возможность смотреть на остальных свысока, и сознавать собственную добродетельность. Они уверены, что забота о детях, или помощь третьему миру, или защита животных оправдывают все их действия.  
\- Ты так говоришь, что я представляю себе какую-то фашистскую секту, а не кучку скучающих мужчин и женщин.  
\- Ну, все не так страшно! - хмыкнул Квилш. - На самом деле, большинство из них действительно заботятся о людях. Мисс Фостер правильно отметила самый большой недостаток себе подобных - уверенность в том, что они знают, как должны жить все остальные. Правда, она считает это достоинством. Но посмотри на это с другой стороны, Роджер. Что было бы с миром, если бы его населяли люди, считающие, что каждый имеет право наступать на свои собственные грабли? Тебе пришлось бы работать двадцать четыре часа в сутки.  
\- Честно говоря, не вижу особой разницы, - вздохнул Роджер. - Я даже не могу вспомнить, как выглядит моя собственная квартира. И, судя по всему, мне еще не скоро удастся освежить свою память. Мы вернулись к тому же, с чего начали. Миссис Уотерсон не могла совершить самоубийство, но я не представляю, кто, зачем и как убил эту семью. Черт, не хотелось бы, чтобы все это оказалось связанным со шпионажем, или чем-то подобным.  
Квилш, поняв намек, вздохнул.  
\- Я постараюсь что-нибудь узнать, - уныло сказал он. - Но тут ничего гарантировать невозможно.  
\- Узнай хотя бы, куда мне не нужно копать, - попросил Роджер. - Ладно, Квилш. Я еще заеду на работу - хочу посмотреть отчеты экспертов. Вдруг найду что-то полезное...  
\- Я с тобой, - после недолгого раздумья, решил Квилш. - Может, сумею что-нибудь подсказать - хотя бы насчет того, как была закрыта дверь.

В дежурке Роджера и Квилша ожидал сюрприз.  
У сюрприза был распухший нос, длинная царапина на щеке, и независимый вид, наводивший на мысль о крупных неприятностях.  
\- Л, почему ты здесь? - поинтересовался Квилш, одновременно снимая трубку стоявшего в дежурке телефона. - Ты должен был находиться у миссис Квентин!  
\- Мне там не понравилось, - насупился Л.  
\- Это еще не означает... Алло! Миссис Квентин? Это мистер Вамми. Я звоню по поводу мальчика... Что? Сломал руку? Так...  
\- Они говорили, что я нарываюсь, - мрачно пробормотал Л. - Это несправедливо, и я объяснил им это! А сюда пришел, потому что вы - за правосудие, и должны во всем разобраться!  
\- Но ты сломал другому ребенку руку, - сказал Квилш, положив трубку.  
Он хотел добавить что-то еще, что-нибудь такое, что заставило бы мальчика осознать ошибку, но натолкнулся на холодный взгляд Роджера.  
\- Секундочку, - сказал тот, потянув Квилша за рукав. - Сержант, вы присмотрите за ребенком еще минут пять? Мы только зайдем ко мне в кабинет, заберем вещи, и тут же вернемся, чтобы решить эту маленькую проблему.  
Отойдя на достаточное расстояние, Роджер задумчиво произнес.  
\- У нас имеется противоречие в свидетельских показаниях. Кто-то из них врет. Или мисс Фостер, или этот мальчишка.  
\- Но зачем?..  
\- Вот это, Квилш, я и хочу выяснить.

В воскресенье утром Квилш проснулся с чувством сильной тревоги и осознанием, что в его жизни произошло что-то непоправимое. Вообще-то, Квилш отличался на редкость крепкими нервами, и в последний раз подобное ощущение посещало его лет тридцать назад, когда он после студенческой пьянки зачем-то приволок к себе в комнату бродячего котенка, и завалился спать, оставив животное наедине с конспектами. Больше он подобных ошибок никогда не повторял.  
Прислушиваясь к доносившемуся из кабинета тихому бумажному шороху, Квилш приподнялся на локте, и только тогда все вспомнил.  
Л, которого некуда было пристроить после бегства от миссис Квентин, Л, про которого Роджер сказал, что он, возможно, солгал про депрессию у своей матери, и который сейчас находился в кабинете, наедине с книгами, географическими картами, чертежами, редкими гравюрами Хокусая и письмами от зарубежных партнеров Квилша.  
Жуткий призрак изодранных в клочья конспектов вновь всплыл в памяти Квилша, и заставил его потянуться за халатом.

Он обнаружил Л, лежащего на животе посреди кабинета, и увлеченно перелистывающего "Гэндзи-моногатари". На японском.  
\- Доброе утро, Л. Ты знаешь иероглифы?  
Л замотал головой.  
\- Тут выходные данные и на японском, и на английском, видите? Теперь я знаю, из каких иероглифов состоит слово "Гэндзи", и могу найти их в других словах.  
\- Ага, понятно, - кивнул Квилш. - Чай и тосты будут готовы через пять минут. Так что положи книгу на место, и сходи, помой руки.  
Так кто же все-таки соврал, подумал он, набирая воду в чайник, и выкладывая в вазочку мармелад, - мисс Фостер, или этот ребенок? Да и зачем им врать? Впрочем, Квилш знал, что для этого могло быть множество причин, и то, что со стороны эти причины могут выглядеть глупыми, еще не означает, что так же считают Л или мисс Фостер. Л мог решить, что рассказ о слезах и депрессии как нельзя лучше дополняет всю эту трагическую историю, и даже убедить себя самого в том, что его мать предчувствовала свою гибель. В своей жизни Квилш встречался и с куда более странными фантазиями. Мисс Фостер... С ней дело обстояло сложнее. Квилш не мог придумать, зачем ей врать, если она ни в чем не виновата. Рассказ о веселой и деятельной миссис Уотерсон выглядел так, будто мисс Фостер хотела отвести от себя подозрения.  
"А может быть и третий вариант", - подумал Квилш, прислушиваясь к звукам и ванной комнаты, - "Может, Роджер чересчур недоверчив, а на самом деле миссис Уотерсон дома плакала, а на людях держала марку. Но тогда получается, что у нее была какая-то тайна, о которой не догадывалась ее подруга, и, естественно, не знал ее ребенок. Что-то он там долго, кстати..."  
\- Л! - позвал он, прислушавшись к звукам льющейся из крана воды.  
Л не ответил, и Квилш собрался было поторопить его, но остановился. Куда больше вопроса о том, была ли у миссис Уотерсон депрессия, его беспокоило странное равнодушие Л к смерти всей его семьи. Может, он тоже старался не выдавать своих чувств, и плакал лишь тогда, когда этого никто не мог видеть? Квилш сделал себе мысленную заметку - в понедельник первым делом связаться с хорошим детским психологом. Каким бы спокойным не казался Л, все же пережитая травма не могла пройти бесследно.  
Шум воды, наконец, стих, и Л вошел в кухню. На его лице не было заметно следов слез, но это еще ничего не значило.  
Может, ему внушили, что мужчины - даже восьмилетние, - не должны плакать. И все-таки, во всем этом было что-то неестественное. Если бы Л был подростком, Квилш решил бы, что невозмутимость Л - всего лишь присущий возрасту эпатаж, желание показаться более взрослым и циничным, чем на самом деле.  
Но в восемь лет дети еще не стесняются собственных чувств...  
Л подошел к столу, сел на слишком высокий для него стул, и, подумав, забрался на него с ногами.  
\- Тебе сколько сахара класть? - спросил Квилш, решив не делать Л замечания насчет манер. Мало ли? Вдруг это окажется той каплей, которая разрушит хрупкое спокойствие.  
\- Один белый кусочек, один коричневый, два белых, три коричневых, - перечислил Л.  
\- Надеюсь, ты на этом остановишься, и удержишься от искушения продолжить ряд, - пробормотал Квилш, и заметил, что губы Л раздвинулись в слабой улыбке.  
Потом его лицо опять стало серьезным.  
\- Мистер Вамми, а что происходит с людьми, когда они умирают? - спросил он.  
Квилш откашлялся, подбирая слова, но Л, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил:  
\- Миссис Квентин сказала мне, что мама - на небе, следит за мной. Это правда? Потому что мне не нравится, когда за мной следят.  
\- Э... На этот счет ты можешь не беспокоиться, - сказал Квилш. - Не думаю, что миссис Квентин такой уж эксперт в этих вопросах. Любой, кто попытается убедить тебя, что ему все известно про смерть - врет. Никто не знает, что происходит с человеческим сознанием.  
Л мрачно посмотрел на потолок - как будто заподозрил, что кто-то, несмотря на все уверения Квилша, все же за ним следит.  
\- Я однажды видел, как умер хомяк Тони, - сказал он.  
Тони - это один из сводных братьев, вспомнил Квилш. "А как же звали второго?" - подумал он. - "Ах, да - Джорджи. Тони и Джорджи, и у них был хомяк... А потом все умерли".  
\- А через неделю я выкопал его, и посмотрел, что изменилось, - продолжил Л, намазав на тост мармелад. - Не думаю, что он мог за кем-то следить в таком виде - его и запах бы выдал, и вообще от него куски отваливались.  
\- Приятного аппетита, - пробормотал себе под нос Квилш. И, вдруг почувствовав подозрение, спросил: - Л, а как умер хомяк?  
\- Ему оторвало голову, - коротко сообщил Л, посыпая мармелад сахаром.  
"Дети могут казаться бесчувственными, но это потому, что их мозгам приходится обрабатывать в сотни раз больше информации, чем взрослым. Они просто не успевают чувствовать", - напомнил себе Квилш.  
Он решил, что сейчас подходящий момент, чтобы задать Л пару вопросов.  
\- Ты ладил со сводными братьями?  
Л посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего.  
\- У нас была общая спальня, - сказал он так, будто бы это все объясняло.  
А может, и объясняло, подумал Квилш. По крайней мере, теперь он догадывался, почему умер хомяк Тони. Л не мог уничтожить сводных братьев, зато он мог выразить свое отношение, расправившись с их хомяком.  
\- Мисс Фостер сказала нам с Роджером, что твоя мама была в отличном настроении, и собиралась вместе с вами всеми покинуть Англию, - осторожно произнес он. - Ты уверен, что видел, как она плакала?  
\- Ага, - ссутулившись, печально произнес Л. Впрочем, внезапно нахлынувшая грусть не помешала ему уничтожать тосты с мармеладом со скоростью гусеницы, пожирающей лист.  
\- Это у мисс Фостер было отличное настроение, а не у мамы, - хмуро сказал он, и подобрал пальцем вылетевшие изо рта крошки. - С ней никто не хотел дружить, и ей было совсем скучно, когда мама решила пожить в Англии. Конечно, она обрадовалась, что мама возвращается. И мой приемный отец - он тоже начал с ней дружить, так что ей стало еще веселее.  
"А теперь, хочу я того, или нет, мне надо позвонить Роджеру, и сказать, что появилась новая версия - версия любовного треугольника", - вздохнул Квилш, убирая в мойку опустевший горшочек из-под мармелада.

\- Версий у меня и без того предостаточно, - сказал Роджер. - Да что там говорить - у меня, кроме версий, вообще ничего нет! Только ни одна из них ничего не объясняет. Или, в лучшем случае, объясняет один-два факта.  
Роджер приехал через час после звонка Квилша - с пивом и скупым объяснением, что в управлении в воскресенье сидеть глупо, а дома - тошно. После чего сухо поздоровался с ребенком - который этого даже не заметил, по уши зарывшись в книги, - и оккупировал гостиную.  
\- Но если Уотерсон изменял жене с этой мисс Фостер... - начал Квилш, но Роджер, не дав ему договорить, хлопнул ладонью по столу.  
\- Допустим. Допустим, что Уотерсон, вдовец с двумя детьми, три года назад потерявший супругу, и, как уверили меня его знакомые, никогда ей не изменявший, вдруг решил завести интрижку с подругой своей второй жены. Всякое бывает, - сказал Роджер с таким видом, что каждому стало бы ясно - у него нет никаких иллюзий насчет человечества. - Однако! Если мисс Фостер довела свою подругу до самоубийства, то почему та прихватила с собой мужа и приемных детей, а не виновницу измены? Если, напротив, мисс Фостер каким-то непонятным нам образом убила соперницу, то, опять же, почему пострадали дети и мистер Уотерсон? Нет, Квилш, с какой бы стороны мы не пытались посмотреть на этот треугольник, дети в него никак не вписываются. И не забывай про ключ!  
\- А что ключ? - непонимающе переспросил Квилш. - Да, я помню - дверь была заперта изнутри. Но что это доказывает?  
\- Вот представь себе - ты хочешь убить себя и своего мужа, - начал Роджер.  
\- То, как ты подобрал слова, делает это желание почти разумным, - пробормотал Квилш.  
\- Не перебивай! Итак, ты приправляешь суп снотворным, открываешь на полную мощность газ в камине, и запираешь дверь. Тебя ничего не смущает?  
\- Хм... В общем, нет. Кроме самой концепции.  
\- Ладно, попробуй посмотреть на это с другой точки зрения, - вздохнул Роджер. - Ты - мистер Уотерсон. Ты ешь суп - он странноват на вкус, и тебя клонит в сон, но такое случается и от сытости. Ты видишь, как миссис Уотерсон наклоняется к камину - может, она уронила что-то, или заметила грязь. Это тоже нормально. Но потом ты видишь, как твоя жена подходит к дверям, и закрывает их на ключ! Квилш, разве ты не забеспокоишься, если увидишь, что тебя запирают? С какой стороны ни посмотри, но версия самоубийства - полная чушь.  
\- Ну... Они могли сговориться, - неуверенно предположил Квилш.  
\- Семейное самоубийство? Не смеши меня. Во-первых, у нас тут не какая-нибудь Азия, а во-вторых, ты забыл о сыне миссис Уотерсон. Правда, - добавил Роджер, - все, кого нам удалось расспросить, признают, что почти его не помнят. Странно, правда? Мне-то эти дни на всю жизнь запомнятся.  
\- На самом деле, он неплохой мальчик, - дипломатично произнес Квилш, и покосился на дверь кабинета. - Ладно, ты меня убедил - это убийство. И мисс Фостер тут ни при чем. Но это значит, что ты опять в тупике? Слушай... Может, тебе поможет, если я подумаю над тем, как убийца умудрился закрыть дверь?  
\- Я собирался нагрузить тебя этим, - признался Роджер, и, порывшись в сумке, вытащил тощую папку. - Вообще-то, как ты знаешь, такие вещи выносить из управления не полагается, но я думаю, что лучше тебе побыть дома, и понаблюдать за мальчишкой. В двух словах - эксперты ничего не обнаружили. Никаких резиночек, проволочек, потайных гвоздей, щелей, ничего, что обычно используется в тех случаях, когда преступник хочет сыграть в "запертую комнату". Такое впечатление, что кто-то просто повернул ключ, и исчез.  
\- А отпечатки пальцев?  
Роджер торжествующе улыбнулся.  
\- Принадлежат миссис Уотерсон. Которая, как мы только что решили, никак не могла этого сделать, не вызвав у мужа и детей подозрений. Кстати - ты позвонил кому-нибудь из своих знакомых? Если хоть что-то наклюнется, я, конечно, сделаю это официально, но пока мне просто нечем обосновать свой интерес, понимаешь?  
\- Черт, забыл совсем, - пробормотал Квилш, потянувшись к телефону.  
Боб уже должен вернуться из Шотландии, подумал он, и лучше озадачить его сегодня, чем пытаться выловить в понедельник, когда он зароется в картотеке.  
\- Лоу-лайт, - повторил он, объяснив Бобу, в чем дело, - Запомнил? Ты меня здорово выручил. Обращайся, если что.  
Пока Квилш звонил, Роджер, заскучав, прошелся по комнате, похмыкал, разглядывая сваленные на журнальном столике японские романы - результат утреннего любопытства Л, - и, наклонившись, выудил из-под них какую-то книжку в мятой яркой обложке.  
\- Вот уж не знал, что ты таким увлекаешься, - ехидно сказал он, продемонстрировав Квилшу свою находку.  
\- А, это я купил в Сингапуре, когда ждал пересадку, - поморщился Квилш. - Почему-то в том киоске все книги, кроме этой, были на хинди, а искать другой не было времени.  
\- "Треугольник страсти", - прочитал Роджер. - Ну и чушь!  
Он отбросил книгу в сторону, и опять сел на диван.  
\- Ну что ж, завтра мы выясним, была ли миссис Уотерсон международной шпионкой, или нет, и отбросим еще и эту версию, - вздохнул он. - И опять вернемся к тому, что было - к куче несвязанных подозрений. Например - снотворное, использованное убийцей, было похищено из больницы, в которой три дня в неделю работала миссис Уотерсон. И ты не ошибешься, если предположишь, что оно было похищено из сейфа, к которому она имела доступ. Что, опять же, наводит нас на мысль о самоубийстве. Или об убийстве, замаскированном под самоубийство.  
\- Может, это действительно было самоубийство, - устало сказал Квилш. Дотянувшись до книги, он повертел ее в руках, разглядывая аляповатую картинку на обложке. - Может, миссис Уотерсон сумела придумать для мужа убедительную отговорку - мол, супа и так мало, а тут еще соседи в гости напрашиваются, лучше уж дверь закрыть.  
\- Нет, Квилш! Но кто-то очень старается нас в этом убедить. А я не люблю, когда мне вот так вешают лапшу на уши.  
Потянувшись, Роджер поднялся с дивана.  
\- Пойду я, пожалуй. Хотелось бы верить, что завтра ты мне принесешь ответы на все вопросы, но что-то я сомневаюсь, - вздохнул он. - Ладно. Поговори еще с мальчишкой. В понедельник сможешь от него избавиться, но пока - выясни хоть что-нибудь!  
\- Подожди, я провожу тебя, - тихо сказал Квилш. Он сунул книжку в карман пиджака, подошел к двери кабинета, и, постучав, заглянул внутрь. - Л, я пройдусь с Роджером, и заодно куплю нам что-нибудь на ужин. У тебя есть какие-то пожелания?  
\- Торт, - не поднимая головы от книг, пробормотал Л, - и такие пирожные, как их... эклеры. И мороженое. И...  
\- И после этого ты лопнешь, и испачкаешь мне ковер. А уборщица придет только во вторник, так что мне придется целые сутки созерцать твои внутренности, - прервал его Квилш. - Поэтому предлагаю ограничиться тортом и какими-нибудь фруктами.  
На всякий случай заглянув на кухню, и перекрыв там газ, он надел плащ, и вышел вслед за Роджером из квартиры.

\- Ты неплохо с ним ладишь, - заметил Роджер, ежась от пронизывающего ветра.  
\- Это не так уж сложно. На самом деле, чем умнее ребенок, тем легче найти с ним договориться, а Л очень умен, - сказал Квилш, и, вздохнув, вытащил из кармана книжку. - С другой стороны... Впрочем, нет здесь никакой другой стороны. Все дети врут, потому что для них это единственный способ защиты от взрослых. И, то, что некоторые врут чаще, не означает, что они - испорченнее. Это лишь значит, что они чувствуют себя более уязвимыми.  
\- Квилш, перестань. Этот засранец все равно еще не подлежит уголовной ответственности, - сообщил Роджер. - Так что ты можешь не бояться, что я поволоку его в участок за дачу ложных показаний. Я даже отшлепать его не могу, как бы мне этого не хотелось - меня тут же обвинят во всех смертных грехах, начиная от педофилии, и заканчивая превышением полномочий и подтасовкой улик. Я заметил, что ты прихватил с собой книжку. Это что-то означает?  
\- До меня только сейчас дошло, - признался Квилш. Он вытащил из кармана книгу, и сунул ее Роджеру. - Знаешь, про что этот роман? Про женщину, чей муж изменил ей с ее подругой. Я не осилил и десяти страниц, хотя альтернативой был просмотр "101 далматинца", но кто-то пролистал ее до конца. Книжка склеена кое-как, и уже начала рассыпаться. Думаю, что Л именно отсюда взял идею о том, что мисс Фостер "дружила" с его отчимом, и что это огорчало его мать.  
\- Хм, я чувствовал, что здесь что-то не так, - согласился Роджер. - То, что мальчишка врет, я знаю. Но зачем - вот чего я никак не могу понять.  
\- А почему свидетели то и дело утверждают, что убитый вел себя так, словно предчувствовал свою смерть? "Ах, он весь день хмурился, и даже отказался от второго бокала пива!" - передразнил Квилш. - Люди хотят думать, что такое важное событие, как смерть, непременно должно как-то о себе предупреждать - снами, предчувствиями, знаками какими-то, наконец! Вот и Л мог убедить себя, что миссис Уотерсон грустила, а когда мы усомнились в этом, принялся искать для своих убеждений какие-то объяснения, а заодно попытался очернить мисс Фостер, благодаря которой его поймали на лжи. И в ход пошло все, что попалось под руку - в том числе и дурацкая книжка, из которой он вывел, что мужья изменяют женам. Конечно, это выглядит, как попытка запутать следствие, но не забывай, что ему - восемь лет, и он только что осиротел! Он пытается как-то упорядочить свою жизнь, объяснить себе, что произошло - пусть даже для нас его поступки выглядят странно!  
\- Тихо, тихо! Не горячись, - Роджер огляделся по сторонам, и, заметив вывеску "Старбакса", ухватил Квилша за рукав. - Пошли, выпьем еще по чашке кофе, ты заодно купишь этому проглоту торт и что там ему еще нужно, чтобы "упорядочить свою жизнь", и перестанешь убеждать меня в том, что он - белое и пушистое создание, случайно очутившееся в этом омерзительном мире.  
\- Я никогда не говорил, что дети - белые и пушистые, - возразил Квилш, позволяя увлечь себя в кафе. - Самый тихий и вежливый домашний ребенок даст сто очков в жестокости любому маньяку, который встречался на твоем пути. Собственно, маньяки - это те дети, которые приобрели взрослый опыт и знания, но так и не смогли вырасти. А что касается конкретно Л... Он слишком уж необычен, чтобы подходить к нему с привычными мерками. Иногда он меня пугает. Ты знаешь, что он добавляет в чай сахар, используя числа Фибоначчи? А то, как он сообразил разделить иероглифы на группы, чтобы проще было запомнить...  
\- Все, все! Я понял. Этот Л - гений. Избавь меня от перечисления его достоинств, потому что в силу профессиональных интересов меня больше волнуют человеческие недостатки.  
Дети лгут, подумал Квилш, потому что знают - любое сказанное ими слово может быть использовано против них. Они знают это так же верно, как будто им в момент рождения зачитывают кодекс Миранды. Квилш не сомневался, что может признаться Роджеру во многих вещах, в которых люди обычно не признаются полицейским, потому что... Потому что они друзья, и этим все сказано. Но дети, признаваясь взрослым, всегда должны быть готовы к тому, что их слова и поступки будут выставлены напоказ и пересказаны другим людям.  
Квилш подождал, пока Роджер закажет им по чашке каппучино, и только тогда сказал:  
\- Л сказал мне, что убил хомяка своих сводных братьев. То есть, он не признался в этом, но дал понять, что это сделал именно он. Не представляю, правда, чем это тебе поможет...  
\- По крайней мере, хомяк - это уже факт, - сказал Роджер. - А не домыслы, вроде плачущей в ванной миссис Уотерсон, или сердцеедки Фостер. Что ж, и на том спасибо. Но постарайся узнать еще хоть что-нибудь. Поспрашивай Л о том, как ему жилось, с кем общались его родители, кто приходил к ним в гости... Ну что я - учить тебя буду?..  
\- Я бы сделал это, если бы ты не решил, что тебе пора выполнить месячную норму дружеских визитов, - огрызнулся Квилш. - Все, мне пора. Л, конечно, тихий ребенок, но я все-таки беспокоюсь.  
Он залпом допил каппучино, и, подойдя к витрине, мрачно уставился на выставленные там торты. Интересно, какой из них сильнее поспособствует откровенности Л - шоколадный или ореховый?

Вернувшись домой, Квилш обнаружил Л на кухне. Забравшись с ногами на стул, мальчик смотрел на улицу сквозь узкую щель в задернутых занавесках, и время от времени что-то записывал на обрывке бумаги.  
\- Тебе не темно? - поинтересовался Квилш, включая свет.  
Л рухнул со стула, как будто его дернули за невидимую веревочку.  
\- Нет, - буркнул он, пряча в карман бумажку.  
Квилш поставил на стол коробку с тортом, и подошел к окну.  
\- Не надо! - дернулся Л, когда Квилш взялся рукой за шторы.  
\- Ладно, не буду. Но ты должен объяснить мне, почему, - сказал Квилш. - Так будет справедливо, ты не считаешь?  
Л помолчал, почесывая локоть, и, когда Квилш совсем уже потерял надежду на ответ, сказал:  
\- Кто-то следит за домом. Вот, - он вытащил из кармана бумажку, и, расправив, сунул Квилшу. - Вот номер машины, которая стояла здесь целых двенадцать минут, прямо под знаком "Стоянка запрещена". Да, и еще одна машина! Она сперва проехала перед домом, потом вернулась, потом, не разворачиваясь, снова попробовала проехать - задом...А потом повернула за угол, а мне там не видно... И еще, на другой стороне улицы стоял мужчина, и смотрел на окна, а потом зашел в телефонную будку на углу. Я не рассмотрел, как он выглядит - было слишком темно, но на нем было длинное пальто. Как у "Людей в черном".  
\- Слежка - это серьезно, - согласился Квилш, и, приглушив верхний свет, включил торшер. - Но я думаю, что могу тебя успокоить. Балбес, который поставил свою машину под знаком - знакомый одной молодой леди, проживающей в этом доме. Та машина, которая запуталась в поворотах... Думаю, это кто-то из приезжих. Эта улица - с односторонним движением, но до них такие вещи доходят только тогда, когда они упрутся носом в тупик.  
\- А человек в черном пальто? - требовательно спросил Л, поднимаясь на ноги.  
Подойдя к столу, он принялся с задумчивым видом водить пальцем по коробке с тортом, с каждым движением чуть-чуть приподнимая крышку.  
\- Погоди, сейчас я помою руки, поставлю чай, и будем есть торт, - сказал Квилш, отодвигая коробку на другой край стола. - А что касается человека в пальто... Ну, может, он присматривал себе квартиру.  
Он подошел к окну, и решительно раздвинул занавески.  
\- Смотри, моя квартира расположена так, что напротив - глухая стена. Окна расположены немного левее или правее, но, в любом случае, мои комнаты из этих домов не просматриваются. И еще, запомни - как правило, никто не ведет слежку таким образом, чтобы его заметили. Если человек открыто разглядывает окна твоей квартиры, то, скорее всего, он думает о том, стоит ли ему снимать жилье в этом районе, и во сколько это обойдется. И последнее, но тоже очень важное.  
Квилш повернулся к ребенку.  
\- Я знаю, что ты соврал, когда сказал, будто твой приемный отец интересовался мисс Фостер. И я подозреваю, что ты собирался соврать мне сейчас. Ты подслушал, как я звонил Бобу, и просил выяснить, не связана ли смерть твоих родителей с чем-то, что произошло за границей. И после этого ты придумал какую-то историю о шпионах и слежке. Чтобы больше не возвращаться к неприятному разговору - я тебя ругать за это вранье не собираюсь. Но ключевое слово здесь - "это". Понятно?  
Это был выстрел наугад, но он попал в цель.  
Л зло посмотрел на Квилша из-под слишком длинной челки, и пробормотал:  
\- Вот еще. Я не выдумывал. А вы все - дураки!  
\- Поставь на стол чашки и блюдца, - сказал Квилш, и вышел в ванную.

Когда он вернулся, чашки по-прежнему стояли на сушке, а Л, вновь плотно задернув шторы, продолжал смотреть на улицу через узенькую щелку.  
\- Если хочешь, потом я покажу тебе, как определить места, где могут прятаться снайперы, - предложил Квилш в качестве жеста доброй воли.  
В конце концов, Роджер просил поговорить с мальчиком, и расспросить его об отношениях в семье, а не воспитывать. "Пусть ему кто-то вроде миссис Квентин объясняет, что врать нехорошо. Хотя такие, как она, научат, да...", - подумал Квилш, вдруг почувствовав неприязнь к воспитательнице, не виноватой ни в чем, кроме глупости.  
\- Но вначале давай-ка посмотрим, что у нас в коробке, - сказал он Л. - Я попросил дать мне кусок с самой большой и красивой кремовой ро... Гм.  
Кремовая роза, украшавшая торт, таинственным образом исчезла. Испарилась. Растаяла.  
\- Они обманули вас, - обернувшись, сообщил Л. - Вы должны пойти туда, и потребовать другой кусок торта. С двумя розами.  
\- О да, - кивнул Квилш. - Я так и сделаю. Но мне нужен будет свидетель. Ты ведь пойдешь со мной, и поможешь мне доказать, что это не я съел розу?  
\- Конечно!  
\- У меня ведь никаких следов крема на носу, так что мне сразу поверят, - продолжил Квилш, и хмыкнул, когда Л принялся тереть испачканный в креме нос.  
\- Вообще-то уже поздно, - пробормотал он. - То кафе, наверное, давно закрылось.  
\- Вероятно, - не стал возражать Квилш, и налил в чашки чай.  
Глядя, как Л повторяет свой ритуал с кубиками сахара, он поинтересовался:  
\- А твои братья делились с тобой сладким? Они ведь были старше - они не обижали тебя?  
\- Они мне не братья, - тут же возразил Л. - Они идиоты. Мистер Уотерсон заставлял их отдавать мне самое вкусное, потому что я маленький, и они слушались. Я бы не послушался!  
Квилш, который уже успел нарисовать себе картину, как два здоровенных балбеса (девяти и одиннадцати лет) измываются над тощим и запуганным малышом, был вынужден срочно пересмотреть свои взгляды.  
\- И меня никогда бы не выгоняли бы из музеев за шум и драку, - хмуро сказал Л. - Потому что я не шумел бы.  
\- Ну конечно, - согласился Квилш, пытаясь сообразить, как перевести разговор с музеев на мистера и миссис Уотерсон.  
\- А правда, что там есть второй динозавр, и он двигается? - спросил Л.  
После нескольких уточнений Квилш выяснил, что "там" - это в музее естественной истории, где все семейство Уотерсонов побывало примерно месяц назад. Правда, далеко им зайти не удалось. Тони и Джоржди затеяли потасовку, и Л так и не смог увидеть механического динозавра и коллекцию метеоритов. Кажется, это событие произвело на него куда большее впечатление, чем недавнее убийство всей его семьи. Во всяком случае, когда он пытался рассказать Квилшу, каким представляется ему вожделенный динозавр, его глаза начинали блестеть, а на щеках появлялся румянец.  
\- Но нам сказали уйти, потому что эти идиоты шумели, - трагически завершил Л. И тут же, без перехода, повеселел: - Но ведь я теперь смогу пойти посмотреть на динозавра? Ведь в приютах все время водят детей на экскурсии, я в книжке читал... Или вы меня поведете, пожалуйста, мистер Вамми!  
Л посмотрел на Квилша умильным взглядом, явно скопированным у проголодавшегося котенка.  
\- Посмотрим, - неопределенно пообещал Квилш, сопротивляясь из последних сил.  
"Кстати, профессор Маккензи что-то писал мне о том, что будет читать серию лекций по палеонтологии, и приглашал выпить с ним по рюмочке", - вдруг подумал он. - "Я чуть ли два года его не видел, надо бы встретиться..."  
\- А еще мне нужно продлить абонемент в библиотеке, - вдруг обеспокоился Л. - Если вы дадите мне денег, я сделаю это завтра. О таких вещах нельзя забывать, правда?  
Квилш собрался было огорчить Л, сообщив ему, что работники приюта вряд ли разрешат восьмилетнему ребенку ездить в библиотеку на другой конец Лондона, но промолчал. Внезапное оживление и деловитость Л, его желание строить планы на будущее, и его представление об этом будущем, как о чем-то прекрасном, наполненном механическими динозаврами, книгами, коллекциями метеоритов и кремовыми розами с тортов заставило Квилша похолодеть.  
\- Здесь, в Лондоне, есть на что посмотреть, верно? - сказал он.  
\- Ага. Я вот хочу обязательно попасть на экскурсию в Британский музей, в египетский отдел, - кивнул Л. - Там мумии, которым по три тысячи лет, представляете? А еще... Мистер Вамми, как вы думаете - мне разрешат там почитать? Я не пачкаю книги, честное слово!  
\- Не хочу тебя огорчать, но ты слишком мал, - сообщил ему Квилш.  
\- Ну и ладно, - фыркнул Л. - Я так и думал, что не разрешат. Ну, может, через пару лет, когда я стану взрослым, я все равно все прочитаю. Но вот на международную техническую выставку я бы обязательно хотел попасть! Мне там нужно кучу вещей посмотреть.  
Он продолжал рассказывать о том, что он уже видел в Лондоне, и что только еще собирался посмотреть, пока, наконец, Квилш его не перебил:  
\- Но ты с мамой побывал в других странах. Там ведь, наверное, тоже было много интересного...  
\- Ну... - задумался Л, - В аэропортах было здорово. А военные однажды покатали меня на вертолете, и показали, как управлять. Это несложно, знаете? Только мама потом так кричала, как будто я новую футболку испачкал! После этого мы и уехали в Англию. А так, вообще - скукота. Книжек мало, и все какие-то дурацкие, Ну, кроме тех, что про хирургию, но мне их не давали. И все время люди кругом, или из миссии, или из больницы. Одному ну никак побыть не удавалось!  
\- Не может быть, чтобы тебе там совершенно ничего не нравилось, - сказал Квилш, и налил Л свежего чаю. - Это ведь такие экзотические места. Я какое-то время жил в Мексике, и всегда радуюсь, когда удается снова туда вернуться, хоть ненадолго...  
\- Нет! - Л спрыгнул со стула, и резко отодвинул от себя чашку. - Я не вернусь. Там скучно. Там каждый день одно и то же, и люди скучные, одинаковые, и думают все одинаково! Меня ведь не могут отправить обратно, правда? Я родился в Англии, и меня должны отдать в приют, а не отсылать!  
\- Ну, ну, успокойся. Никто тебя никуда не отошлет, - пробормотал Квилш. - А теперь, раз ты поел, иди, почисть зубы, и спать! Завтра у нас будет очень насыщенный понедельник.  
"Хотя я сомневаюсь, что в приюте, в который ты попадешь, будут экскурсии в Британский музей и Экспоцентр, и умные книги, и все, чего тебе так хотелось".  
Когда за Л закрылась дверь, и свет в его комнате погас, Квилш вытащил тощую папку, переданную ему Роджером, и принялся внимательно изучать все материалы. Впрочем, с учетом его нового знания загадка оказалась совсем простой.  
Странно даже, что никто не подумал об этом раньше.

И странно, что такая чепуха, как механический динозавр, может принести кому-то столько радости, думал на следующее утро Квилш.  
Он стоял возле ограждения, за которым неторопливо вышагивал огромный робот, но смотрел не столько на тираннозавра, сколько на стоявшего рядом ребенка.  
\- Нет, ну здорово, правда же? - восхищенно выдохнул Л, глядя, как тираннозавр медленно вертит головой, словно высматривая себе добычу среди столпившихся вокруг ограждения зрителей. - А представьте, если у него что-то замкнет в реле, и он попрет на толпу!.. Интересно, скольких он раздавит, прежде чем его расстреляют?  
\- Расстреляют?  
\- Ну да, если у него полетят все схемы, его же не смогут отключить с пульта, - объяснил Л, не отрывая влюбленного взгляда от тираннозавра, - и им придется вызывать военных, чтобы они прострелили ему сервомоторы. Мистер Вамми! А правда, что динозавров хотят клонировать? Можно что-то об этом почитать? Только серьезное, для взрослых!  
\- Обсудим это попозже, ладно?  
\- Ладно, - Л немного помрачнел, - только если вы думаете, что я ничего не пойму, то так и скажите. Не думайте, что я дурак.  
Квилш посмотрел на механического динозавра, потом - на часы, и вздохнул.  
\- Нам пора, - сказал он. - Роджер, наверное, уже вернулся с совещания. После того, как мы поговорим с ним, мы действительно все обсудим - и про книги, и... и про все остальное.  
\- Ладно, - повторил Л, но уже немного другим тоном.  
Квилш физически мог чувствовать исходившее от ребенка напряжение. Он опять был готов к бою - за то свое эфемерное счастливое будущее, в котором не оказалось места для его семьи. Можно было не сомневаться, что Л просчитывал и обдумывал самые разные варианты развития событий, и отнестись к этому следовало как можно серьезнее.  
"Смертельно серьезно", - подумал Квилш, вместе с Л выходя из музея.

Роджер выглядел еще более замученным, чем обычно - совещания и общение с начальством всегда оказывали на него такое действие.  
\- Я звонил тебе, - сказал Квилш, и, повернувшись к маячившему неподалеку Хейгетсу, попросил: - Констебль, если вам несложно - отведите Л в тир. Я думаю, ему будет гораздо интереснее посмотреть, как вы стреляете, чем слушать нас с Роджером.  
Хейгетс покосился на Роджера, получил от него благосклонный кивок, и удалился, сопровождаемый постоянно оглядывающимся Л.  
"Может, это не самая умная идея - давать ему пистолет?" - вдруг подумал Квилш. - "Черт, и что я только себе воображаю? В конце концов, это же ребенок..."  
\- Ну? - буркнул Роджер. - Смотрю, вы совсем подружились? Что это за дрянь у тебя на пальто?  
Квилш посмотрел вниз, и с некоторым смущением обнаружил значок с ухмыляющимся тираннозавром.  
\- Я не мог к тебе дозвониться, и мы с Л совершили небольшую экскурсию, - объяснил он, отцепляя значок. - Кажется, это раздавали при входе.  
\- Хотел бы я иметь время ходить на экскурсии, - с глухой тоской проговорил Роджер. - Нет, впрочем - если бы у меня было свободное время, я бы спал. Я бы спал по двадцать часов в сутки. И убивал бы всякого, кто заорет под моим окном. И мне снились бы дивные сны о том, как осы-наездники откладывают личинки в голове у комиссара Хильера. Впрочем, это было бы только на пользу его сообразительности.  
\- Что он опять сделал? - спросил Квилш, стараясь оттянуть тот момент, когда придется перейти к главному.  
\- Все то же, - буркнул Роджер. - Уотерсоны совершили самоубийство. Дело в том, что мы выяснили насчет Уотерсона - он был на плохом счету на работе. Сыновья болели, и всякое такое, он брал отгулы... В общем, сам понимаешь. Может, поэтому он так спешно и женился. И уехать с женой тоже согласился из-за этого - с той работы его все равно бы уволили. Вот тебе и причина для самоубийства.  
\- Понятно, - пробормотал Квилш. Собравшись с духом, он вытащил папку. - Я просмотрел материалы...  
Роджер уставился на него таким взглядом, как будто хотел придушить.  
\- Квилш, ты что, не понял? Дело закрыто. Точка. Комиссару виднее, тебе ясно? И то, что я почти уверен в том, что твой умненький мальчик прикончил свою мамочку, сводных братьев, и приемного отца, не имеет никакого значения! - прошипел он, брызгая слюной.  
\- Роджер...  
\- А что, для тебя это новость? Я все думал, кто мог это сделать, и никто другой мне на ум не приходит! Этот Л все время нам врал, все время пытался подсунуть какие-то идиотские версии, мать брала его с собой на работу, и ему несложно было похитить там снотворное... А насчет того, как ему удалось их всех запереть...  
\- Кошачья дверца, - тихо сказал Квилш. - В двери гостиной была сделана дверца для кошек, только кошек в доме, конечно, не было - ведь Уотерсоны собирались уезжать. Очень худой ребенок смог бы в нее протиснуться.  
\- Понятно. Я больше думал про форточку, - признался Роджер. - Совсем забыл про эту чертову дверцу, и пытался понять, как он добрался до форточки - она же высоко, - и как сумел ее за собой закрыть. Кому вообще приходит в голову делать для кошек отдельные двери?..  
\- Вероятно, людям, которые ленятся постоянно впускать и выпускать кошек, - сказал Квилш.  
Роджер вдруг усмехнулся.  
\- У меня тут еще кое-какие дела, кроме того, надо спустить пар на подчиненных. Пусть знают, что их прямое начальство - не меньшее зло, чем комиссар Хильер. А потом я намерен пойти в паб, и напиться. Если хочешь, можешь присоединиться. Расскажешь мне, почему он это сделал - вот уж чего я никак не мог понять!  
\- А что с ним будет? - спросил Квилш.  
\- Понятия не имею. Наверное, отправится в приют - обычный, а не для проблемных детей. Это уж не моя забота. Мое дело - ловить убийц, а не решать их судьбу, да и то мне не дают этим заниматься.  
\- Понятно, - кивнул Квилш. - Ну что ж - до вечера. Ты будешь в "Зеленом кабане"? Я присоединюсь, как только уложу Л спать.  
Роджер внимательно посмотрел на Квилша.  
\- И почему мне кажется, что ты что-то задумал?

Эпилог  
\- Это, конечно, не Лондон, но здесь тоже есть много чего интересного, - сказал Квилш, подъезжая к воротам дома. - Винчестерский собор, могила Джейн Остин...  
\- А там мумия или скелет? - спросил Л, прижав нос к стеклу.  
\- Э... Думаю, скелет, но никто не открывал ее, чтобы посмотреть. Кроме того, мы будем часто ездить в Лондон. А библиотека тут и так неплохая. Может, это не такой приют, о котором ты думал, но я старался, чтобы тут было все самое лучшее.  
\- Потому что тебе нужно было прикрытие, - кивнул Л.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты ездил по всему миру, и помогал детям. Но стоило тебе позвонить тем, кто занимается шпионами, как они тут же принялись выполнять твою просьбу, хоть она и глупая - мама ничего такого не делала, я бы знал, - объяснил Л. - И ты ужасно много знаешь про то, как устраивать огневые точки, засады, как закладывать мины, избавляться от слежки... Ты сам мне рассказал, помнишь? Значит, ты на самом деле или шпион, или кто-то в этом роде, а приютами занимаешься, чтобы никто тебя не заподозрил.  
\- Гм... Ну, об этом всем мы поговорим позже... и, Л - "позже" означает именно "позже", а не "никогда, так что не дуйся. А сейчас - пошли, посмотрим, что тут у нас есть. Добро пожаловать в Вамми-Хауз.


End file.
